


El coño de Bedelia

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Baile, Deseo, Erotico, F/M, Microrrelato, Vestido, imaginación, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: La estética se convierte en erotismo.





	El coño de Bedelia

Tu ombligo es una copa redonda

donde no falta el vino aromático

_Cantar de los Cantares Capítulo 7 ,Versículo 2_

 

Estoy sentado en una mesa del gran salón de la embajada. Frente a mí está una mujer con un vestido azul oscuro brocado en oro y largo hasta el suelo. Se trata de Bedelia du Maurier, mi psiquiatra, que baila un vals con un hombre que lleva una corta barba negra.

  
Acabada la música, un camarero se acerca a mí con una copa de champán. Le doy un sorbito antes de proponerle a Bedelia bailar la siguiente canción. La orquesta empieza a tocar y cojo sus manos. Después de dar una vuelta, nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

  
“Bellissima!” Digo cuando la música termina.

  
“Grazie!”

  
Por fin estamos en casa. Bedelia deja su estola y el bolso sobre el diván del salón mientras yo me siento en el piano y empiezo a pulsar las teclas.  
Oigo el grifo de la bañera. Bedelia me llama y abro la cremallera del corpiño de su vestido, que deja sobre el sillón. Salgo del cuarto de baño, pero no puedo resistir detenerme en la puerta y observar, aunque solo sea durante unos segundos, su cuerpo desnudo. Mis ojos lo recorren de arriba abajo, empezando por sus fríos ojos azules y terminando en su monte de Venus. Es entonces cuando siento como si algo me hubiese hipnotizado. ¡Qué belleza! ¡Qué placer! ¡Qué delicia! No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen del coño de Bedelia. Perfección. Prototipo de todos los coños. Monte de Venus sembrado con toda clase de aromas, sabores y texturas. Coño entre coños. Reina de picas. ¡Cómo me gustaría regar esa selva negra, impregnándola con el fruto de mi deseo, lechoso y viscoso, haciéndole ver a esa madura mujer que aún no ha perdido ninguno de sus atributos de diosa olímpica! Bedelia du Maurier, surgiendo de la espuma marina. Bedelia du Maurier, Venus rubia. Bedelia du Maurier, selva virgen y yo, Hannibal Lecter, su explorador. Si decidiera bañarse en un río o en un océano, me gustaría ser pez para recorrer los recovecos de su coño. Afrodita surgiendo de las aguas. Diosa madre sincronizándose con el cosmos.

“Ya no tienes preocupaciones éticas, Hannibal.” Me había dicho una vez Bedelia. “Sino estéticas.”

  
Lo pienso y quiero reírme del razonamiento tan simple y, a la vez, complicado, de mi colega. Una vida sin belleza ni pasión es una vida que no merece la pena ser vivida. El hombre lleva el arte en la sangre.

  
Bedelia aparece en el dormitorio, vestida con una negligé de encaje de seda azul, contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

  
¡Al fin puedo saciar mi apetito! Desato el lazo que cierra la negligé y observo en todo su esplendor el coño de Bedelia. ¡Tesoro entre los tesoros! Acerco mis labios a los suyos mientras mi lengua, aun tímida, procede con su exploración.  
“Gracias.” Digo.  
“Gracias, Bedelia.”  
“Gracias, Bedelia.”  
“Gracias, Venus.”  
“Gracias, Venus.”  
FIN


End file.
